


Above the Silence

by spacelightwood



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Deaf Character, Deaf!Alec, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacelightwood/pseuds/spacelightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood is one of the best Shadowhunters at the New York Institute, yet he wasn't allowed outside. When he's allowed out for one simple mission, his life changes forever thanks to a certain High Warlock of Brooklyn. </p><p>OR</p><p>The One Where Alec Lightwood is a deaf Shadowhunter and Magnus invites him round for drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the Shadowhunters fandom, hope you enjoy! This idea has been stuck in my head for weeks and I already have chapter 2 written out aswell.

Silence. That is what Alec heard constantly. Nothing. Emptiness. Alec has never heard a sound of any sort. Born deaf was an inconvenience to say the least, considering Shadowhunters had no flaws. And yet, Alec had the biggest flaw of all, not being able to hear anything. He was confined to the institute, a 20 year old Shadowhunter was not allowed outside without the supervision of his siblings.  
He was one of the best trained Shadowhunters at the New York institute, just behind Jace of course, his confinement being the perfect excuse to train constantly and perfect his archery. And yet, he could not put it to good use. So his father gave him the job of being his number two guy when it came to business with the Clave, Downworlders and basically anything that couldn’t harm Alec. And that had been his life for the past 2 years.

Bored. Alec was so bored he was actually 10 seconds away from counting the ceiling tiles. There had to be at least two thousand just in this hallway. A nudge brought him out of his thoughts and he remembered that Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, was negotiating prices for the wards he was putting up. Robert sent him a glare, obviously meaning ‘pay attention’ but how could he when Magnus was talking too fast to lip read and obviously didn’t know sign language. So he stayed silent and nodded when Robert seemed to be agreeing with something. Hand shaking ensued, and Alec assumed the meeting was over and dismissed himself to the training room. His silent sanctuary.  
\---  
Magnus Bane knew the Lightwoods were ignorant. Arrogant. Assumed they were higher than Downworlders. And yet, the future generation of Lightwoods seem to be much more understanding. Max, he had met once during a visit to the institute and conjured up his stele for him, instantly becoming his best friend. Isabelle, he sees regularly in his club, when they go shopping together and have Project Runway marathons. You could consider them quite close. Jace was a lost cause, arrogant beyond belief, yet not completely cruel to downworlders. So he tolerates him. And finally, Alexander Lightwood. He’s never had the pleasure of meeting him before, with him being in Robert’s shadow constantly.

And he can’t say his first meeting with the eldest Lightwood was a pleasure. 

“Magnus Bane, I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced,” he said, extending his hand to the shadowhunter. 

Alec shook his hand and nodded. Nodded. He didn’t even think Magnus was worthy enough of a formal introduction. Well then, clearly the polite streak missed this Shadowhunter. 

Magnus lets his thoughts drift away with him as Robert rambles on about Ward prices. As if negotiating will change Magnus’ fees. He glances at Alexander, who seems equally as bored and isn’t even listening to the exchange, rather choosing to stare at the ceiling. Robert closes the meeting after drabbling on for 20 minutes with a handshake and walks off, assuming Magnus will let himself out. Magnus however has other plans and calls out to Alec, who has already started retreating. 

“Alexander!”

Ignorance. That’s what Magnus is left with from the eldest Lightwood, he didn’t even turn around to acknowledge the Warlock. Just carried on as if he hadn’t even heard. Well, this certainly wasn’t a pleasant meeting. Perhaps he’ll just stick the Lightwood siblings that are polite to different beings.  
\---  
Alec knew his voice sounded strange when he spoke. But living in an institute made up of hundreds of Shadowhunters, of which only four know sign language, means he has to speak to communicate. To him, his own voice sounded slurred and distant and he assumes the only reason why he can hear it, is because it’s his own. He cannot hear other people. Not one bit. His ears sound like they’re doused in water all the time. So he learnt to lip read. Most people in the institute know to enunciate when speaking to Alec, to make it easier. What would be easier was if he had hearing aids, so he could actually hear people. But according to Robert, we do not give in to our flaws. That’s probably the main reason he and Robert never get along, because Alec could lead a normal Shadowhunter life if he had hearing aids, and yet Robert refuses and keeps him confined to the same four silent walls. 

Alec couldn't help but let his mind wonder to Magnus Bane, it had been 2 weeks since he first met him and yet the Warlock had took over his thoughts nearly everyday. Alec had done some research on Magnus on the Institute’s data logs and had become fascinated in his extravagant life, something Alec could never experience. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Izzy approaching him, bringing him out of his daydreaming. 

“We've been assigned a mission, rogue shadowhunters have been sending fire messages to the High Warlock of Brooklyn and we have to go investigate. I convinced dad to let you come because you're the best at decoding the messages,” Izzy spoke to the other gathered shadowhunters whilst signing for Alec.  
\---  
Magnus was expecting the Shadowhunters, yet he was hoping it would just be Isabelle and Clary that came, as he got on with them a hell of a lot better than the rude males in the family. However, when he felt the protective wards of his loft waver, he knew that more than just the two women had entered Magnus’ abode.  
Approaching him was Isabelle, Clary, Jace and Alexander. Well looks like somebody has escaped the ball and chain, Magnus thought sarcastically. 

“Isabelle, Clary it's been too long my dears. I have four episodes of Project Runway on my DVR that have your names on!” 

“Well we will certainly come back to that, but for now we've been sent to decode the fire messages you've been receiving. Alec is our number one for this job, so if you'll just point him in the right direction,” Izzy motioned to her stoic brother. 

“Of course, only if you can guarantee he won't be as rude as he was the first time we met,” Magnus grumbled. 

He watched as Izzy’s face turned to one of horror as she slapped Alec and made some strange hand gestures at him. 

“What was that for?!” Alec exclaimed, whilst rubbing his arm, “I wasn’t rude to you, last time we barely spoke!” This time his explanation was directed at the Warlock. 

“So I just imagined you ignoring me when I shouted your name to walk me out then?”

Magnus didn't wait for an answer and walked off to find the fire messages, the quicker they were decoded the quicker Alexander was out of his very fabulous hair. When Magnus returned Izzy and Clary had made themselves comfortable on the couch and switched Project Runway on, Alec was stood to the side impatiently tapping his foot. 

“Here you are, I'll leave you to decode whilst I join the girls,” Magnus left him to do as he pleased and conjured up some drinks for himself and the girls. 

It took Alec 45 minutes to decode the messages, and the same amount of time to get madder and madder at Magnus for calling him rude. Logically, Alec knew that Magnus had no idea he was deaf and so his hostility was justified. But Alec was sick of people assuming he was rude, grumpy and mean when he simply just couldn't hear. He knew he was only blaming Magnus for his anger so he wouldn't blame his father, again. After all, it was Robert’s fault that Alec couldn't hear. 

“Here's your stupid fire messages, I'm leaving,” Alec grumbled, “and for the record, Mr High Warlock of Brooklyn, I didn't hear you when you shouted me because I'm deaf and have to be facing people to lip read. So next time you assume I'm just rude, maybe have a bit more compassion.” And with that, Alec stormed out of Magnus’ loft.  
\---  
Speechless. Magnus was utterly speechless. How could he be so rude and assuming? Although, there was nothing leading to the fact that Alec was deaf. Being the High Warlock meant he knew all the gossip, yet he had never heard a thing uttered about the eldest Lightwood child. What a lonely life the boy must live, stuck in his own head unable to hear anything but his own thoughts. Suddenly Izzy’s previous hand movements made sense, she was signing to him. 

Magnus felt so utterly awful. And so he vowed to find the number of Alexander, and personally apologise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the dialogue later on is the same as the drinks scene in 01x06 Of Men and Angels, so all credits to Shadowhunters for that.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Alec was angry. No he was miserable. And the fact that he was miserable led him to becoming angry. Which led to the current situation of him punching the hell of the training room’s punching bag. He imagined the sound would be causing a distraction for the working Shadowhunters down in the main room. And yet he couldn’t find himself to care. Because he couldn’t hear how distracting the sound was. Because he _couldn’t_ fucking hear.

You would think after 20 years of being deaf Alec would be used to the silence. Yet recently, he was becoming less and less used to it. Because when he brought up the idea of hearing aids time and time again, and Robert constantly shut the idea down, Alec became angrier at the fact that he was deaf. And that made him punch the bag even harder.

A buzzing in his left pocket brought him out of his self-deprecating thoughts. He pulled his phone out to see an unknown number had sent him a text.

[From: UNKNOWN – Received: 9:03 AM]

_Alexander, Magnus Bane here! I was hoping to drop by the Institute and do this in person, but circumstances have arose. I just want to apologise for my behaviour the other night, I had no idea of the situation you are in and should not have assumed. Please let me make it up to you, say drinks at my place – tonight?_

Alec didn’t know what to think, for one; how did Magnus Bane get his number? He eradicated that thought straight away, he was the High Warlock for Angel’s sake and could get any number he wanted. And then that led to Alec’s next thought, why did he want to have drinks with Alec? Just an apology over the phone would have worked fine for Alec, it’s not like this is the first time people have assumed Alec has normal hearing. Yet he wanted to have drinks with him. Alec Lightwood. The deaf Shadowhunter. Nobody ever wanted to have drinks with him.

Alec found himself smiling to himself in the middle of the training room. There’s no harm in drinks…is there?

\---

Magnus almost kept himself from squealing with joy when he saw the Shadowhunter had texted him back. Almost. There was no one else in his loft to judge him so why not squeal?

[From: ALEXANDER – Received: 9:07 AM]

_That sounds fun. What time? –Alec_

Magnus rolled his eyes, of course Alec would sign his name off on his texts. After replying with a simple ‘8pm’ Magnus got to work on tidying his loft. He didn't invite many people over for anything other than business, and if he was being honest he was trying to impress Alexander. His hazel eyes were simply entrancing, and that sassy attitude really woke Magnus up in places that should be _very much asleep._

By the time Magnus had made his loft presentable and picked an outfit for tonight, it was already lunch time. Being immortal really does make his life quite boring, especially days where he has no business.

Magnus completed some mundane tasks for the rest of the day, premixing potions and dusting his bookshelves were things he could do with magic in a second but sometimes it was nice to do it himself.

It was nearing 7pm when Magnus decided to get ready for drinks with Alexander. He may have invited him round as an apology, but he was definitely trying to impress the Shadowhunter.

\---

Alec didn’t bring the fact up that he was going out until 3pm. First, he told Izzy about his plans with Magnus, because he told her everything. She was probably more excited than Alec was, and that’s saying something because Alec was simply buzzing at the thought that someone outside of the Institute wanted to spend time with him. Alec didn’t want to think that this was Magnus feeling obliged to have drinks as an apology, and that he didn’t really want to spend time with Alec, so he kept his mind occupied by training.

Finally, he decided to tell Robert that he was leaving the Institute tonight. Knowing he wouldn’t be happy if he knew of Alec’s real plans, Izzy told him to say there was something wrong with the fire messages and Magnus had requested Alec to come tonight to ‘fix it’. He spotted Robert talking to a colleague across the room and so approached them both, and waited until Robert turned to him.

“Yes, Alexander?” These days it seemed Robert had no patience for Alec, and yet the boy had done nothing wrong.

“Magnus Bane has requested my presence tonight, there is something wrong with the fire messages and he needs me to rectify the issue,” Alec was direct with his speech, knowing Robert gave no time to those who beat around the bush.

“Well you will have to go then, considering you’re the one that messed the fire messages up in the first place. And then you wonder why I keep you under my watch?”

Alec bit his tongue to stop himself from retaliating, as that would just result in him being punished to his room for the night. 20 years old and his father can still ground him. Pathetic. Alec nodded and walked away, finding Izzy to help him with an outfit for the night.

Robert may not know his son is gay, but his sister certainly does and no doubt is already planning the most extravagant wedding for Alec and Magnus; despite them not having gone on one date yet.

True to his assumptions, when he entered his sister’s bedroom she’d already laid every ‘suitable’ clothing item of Alec’s on her bed.

“Okay so we know it's inevitable that Magnus will be looking fabulous and all glittered up, however that's not excuse for you to wear black all evening. So I have laid out everything that is not dark coloured, take your pick,” Izzy spoke whilst signing. She found if she just signed to Alec she would mix up certain words, so she still has to talk out loud if she actually wants Alec to make sense of what she's signing.

Alec picked out a green floral shirt that he had never seen before. Usually he stuck to dark clothes, but this is more than just meeting with Magnus so the Warlock can apologise. Alec wants to get to know him, and hopefully spend more time in the future together. So, obviously, a cute shirt is the way to go with that.

“Where did you even find this? I swear I’ve never seen it in my closet before,” Alec asked his grinning sister.

“That’s because I just bought it you an hour ago, I knew you’d want to make a fabulous first impression and isn’t that shirt just adorbs?”

Alec did think the shirt was ‘adorbs’ but he wasn’t going to give his sister the satisfaction of hearing him say that. He turned to leave so he could finish getting ready when he felt Izzy tug on his arm.

“Please do something to your hair other than just towel drying it. Here,” she says whilst passing him a tub of…hair clay? Why would Alec possibly want to put _clay_ in his hair?

He didn’t bother asking his sister, deciding that no matter how bizarre hair clay sounded, he was still going to attempt it.

30 minutes later and Alec was ready. The shirt was buttoned up except from the very top one, and was rolled at the sleeves. His hair had clay in it, and for some odd reason it really did have a great effect on his usually messy hair. He had dug out some old cologne Izzy had bought him last year, along with a leather bracelet, also a gift from his sister.

All in all, he thought he looked pretty damn good.

Alec walked through the Institute towards the front door, ignoring the other Shadowhunters staring at him. Yes, this may be the first time Alec has worn something other than black. And yes, this also may be the first time he’s leaving the Institute alone. And yes, Alec certainly was walking on cloud nine at the thought of drinks with a handsome, sparkling man.

He found his way to Magnus’ quite easily, remembering the path he took the day previous with his siblings and Clary. He entered the apartment building and was currently stood in front of Magnus’ door. He wasn’t walking on cloud nine anymore, in fact he was exceedingly nervous. Glancing at his watch, the time said 7:58pm. Alec certainly did not want to be standing around until he was late, as that would not be a good start to the evening. So he sucked up all his insecurities, raised his hand, and knocked on Magnus Bane’s door.

\---

Magnus was adding some finishing touches to his outfit when he heard the knock on his door. He’d felt his Wards waver about 10 minutes ago, but didn’t want to open his door if Alec was still trying to build his confidence up for the evening. Magnus felt himself becoming giddier with every step he took towards the door, the unfamiliar feeling was one he last felt centuries ago with _she who shall not be named._

He opened the door and couldn’t stop his jaw from falling. My, oh my, Alec cleans up well. His green floral shirt clung to his body in all the right places, and his bare forearms looked simply ravishing covered in runes. Magnus should not be developing an arm kink over the Shadowhunter, but he just can’t help it. Whatever cologne Alexander was wearing had his mouth watering, and _his hair!_ Magnus thought it looked good messy and untamed, but damn, was he wrong. He reluctantly dragged his eyes away from Alec’s body to look him in the eyes, only to realise that Alec wasn’t focused on Magnus’ eyes. Magnus felt flattered and smug that he caught Alec checking him out, even if Alec’s cheeks were slowly starting to heat up in embarrassment.

“S-sorry for staring, you just erm, you look really good,” Alec admitted distractedly, Magnus couldn’t blame him. He did only have the two last buttons of his shirt done up.

Magnus smirked, “no need to apologise, Alexander, I am just as awestruck with how enchanting you look. Please, come in.”

Alec followed Magnus into his living room, slash kitchen, slash…big open space. He was sure the place looked different yesterday.

“I may have cleaned up a little since your visit yesterday,” Magnus confessed, seeing Alec’s confused look as he took in his surroundings before it landed on the Warlock.

Alec felt his heart flutter at the thought that Magnus cleaned up _especially for him_ , but he didn’t want to get ahead of himself. Alec knew he couldn’t fully be true to himself, especially in public, but for one night he could just pretend that everyone knew Alec was gay and he had no qualms about having drinks with Magnus.

“So I took the liberty of learning some basic sign language, after yesterday’s absolute catastrophe. Which, I am so very sorry for, by the way. I’m hoping this night will possibly gain your forgiveness, if not then we’ll just have to see each other again. _What a shame_ ,” Magnus did not think seeing Alec regularly was a shame at all, “Anyway, back to the sign language ive learnt.”

Alec watched as Magnus signed out some basic greetings, such as ‘good evening’ and ‘how are you’.

“These ones are my personal favourites of the phrases I’ve learnt,” Magnus mentioned as he signed out ‘your eyes are gorgeous’ and ‘care for a sex on the beach.’

Alec blushed even harder than earlier, if that was even possible, at the compliment and innuendo Magnus had just confronted Alec with.

“Well, first off, great work at the greetings. Thanks for the compliment, and I’m really hoping you mean the cocktail, as I cannot imagine sex on the beach is very _practical_ with all that sand,” Alec didn’t know where he gained the confidence to flirt with Magnus like this from, but he was too happy to care.

Magnus was taken aback by Alec’s obvious flirting. _Well, looks like someone has found their confidence_ , he thought giddily. He turned and made Alec a Sex on the Beach, the drink of course, and added a little magic to the appearance for some flair.

Magnus and Alec spoke about anything and everything. From Alec’s spectacular talents with a bow and arrow, which Magnus insisted he must witness with his own eyes one day, to some of the tamer tales of Magnus’ past. Stories of Peru can wait for at least the third date, Magnus didn’t think Alec was prepared for that much at the moment. They steered away from the topic of Robert, Magnus already realising it must be a sore subject after Alec had admitted this was his first outing allowed without supervision.

They had been enjoying a comfortable silence whilst Magnus made more drinks, when Alec suddenly came out with

“Why did you invite me tonight? An apology over text would’ve sufficed.”

“Why’d you come? You could’ve rejected my offer if my apology sufficed,” Magnus wasn’t offended at the sudden outburst from Alec, in fact he was feeling rather smug.

“Are Warlocks always this evasive?”

“Darling, I’m not being evasive, I’m being coy,” Magnus turned to face Alec, “So why did you come?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Alexander, for almost a century…I’ve closed myself off to feeling anything for anyone. Man or woman. You’ve unlocked something in me,” Magnus didn’t mean to be so open, especially on a first date. If this even was a first date.

“I’ve never been able to experience something like this before. The opportunity has never been there. But this, is nice. I know that isn’t quite the declaration you’ve just made but, Magnus, I really enjoyed tonight. And I want to see you again,” Alec felt like he had just word vomited, not meaning to admit everything he just had, but he wasn’t about to regret it. Because it was true.

Alec looked into Magnus’ eyes, those beautiful brown eyes, and felt emotions he never had before. He saw Magnus leaning in, and was surprised to find he was leaning in as well. Just as their lips were about to touch, just as Magnus’ luscious looking lips were about to lock with Alec’s, his phone started buzzing in his pocket. Alec couldn’t hear Magnus, but he deducted from the dramatic throw back of his head, he just let out a very dissatisfied groan.

Alec apologised profusely, and took his phone out to see a text from his father.

[From: ROBERT – Received 10:45pm]

_Did you mess up a fire message so bad that it requires nearly 3 hours of your time? Be home by 11 or I’ll be there directly to tell the Warlock to decode his own messages._

Alec let out a sigh, “my dad wants me home, which sounds stupid at 20 years old, but I cant really disobey him. Sorry.”

“Not a problem, Alexander, perhaps we could do this again sometime?”

“Sure, but next time let’s go out for dinner. Isabelle and I frequent a great little hole-in-the-wall pizza place downtown, maybe I could take you there?” Alec was suddenly feeling flustered after inviting Magnus out again, because what if he didn’t like pizza? What if he didn’t want to see Alec again? What if this had simply been a way for Magnus to no longer feel guilty about yesterday?

Before Alec could go any deeper into his black hole of panic, Magnus spoke, “Of course, that’s sounds delightful. Text me during the week so we can arrange it, I don’t want to keep you any longer.”

Magnus walked Alec to the front door of his apartment building, and after saying reluctant goodbyes and Alec turned to leave, Magnus grabbed him and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

“Until next time, Alexander.”

\---

Alec was walking on air as he made his way back to the institute, not fazed by the looks people were sending him because of his wide grinning. The butterflies in his stomach took over every sensation Alec had ever felt, and when Izzy asked how it went, he didn’t hold back on a single detail. Not even their almost kiss.

Alec went to bed feeling something he had never felt before…content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Decided to keep it here so you can fill in their happiness yourself (also im a lazy bitch who cant finish this as a full fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr at [downforaleclightwood](http://downforaleclightwood.tumblr.com/) and thanks to [malecsbitch](http://malecsbitch.tumblr.com/) for letting me send her all my fic snippets and helping me!


End file.
